Evil's Origin
by jade-oopale
Summary: Translation ; OS ; soft AU. October 1935, Little Hangleton. The event which transformed Tom Riddle into Lord Voldemort.


**Title:** _Evil's Origin_

**Summary:** Translation ; OS soft UA. October 1935, Little Hangleton. The event which transformed Tom Riddle into Lord Voldemort.

**Author:** _jade-oopale_

**Genre:** Drama

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter & Co belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros, I am only borrowing them and I touch nothing, except the pleasure of rewriting and reimagining the wonderful story of our respectful and beloved Mrs. Rowling. However I own the story below.

**Notes:** This is a translation of my one-shot « L'origine du mal ». I was inspired by a movie, can you find which one ? (As English is not my native language, please excuse the mistakes you could see, thank you)

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>October 1935, Little Hangleton.<p>

The autumn landscape of the English countryside extended around the small village, it was one of these small place lost in England where everybody knows and the former heathen party of Halloween gathered all the inhabitants. But the priest, Thomas Riddle was firmly set against it and tried for several hard years to remove any tracks of the ancient religions and what he called "witchcraft".

Reverend Thomas Riddle was married to the girl of a man of the region, Marvolo Graunt, known as his son, Morfin, for his despicable and mean acts. Nevertheless Merope Graunt was all the remaining opposite of the members of her family, although little pleasant to look, she demonstrated a kindness and a generosity to any tests. From their marriage was born a son, Thomas Riddle Junior called 'Tom', double of his father at the same age, he also inherited from him a lively, dry and square spirit. Early little boy, the young Tom suffered from the disaffection of his father and found with her mother a relative, accustomed comfort that it was to see her obeying all the orders of the minister.

This year, Tom was going to celebrate his ninth birthday.

Merope often took her son in the kindling lining the village to show him the plants which she used to look. It was moments which they crossed only in the greatest secrecy of Riddle Senior. But this day of Halloween, while her mother showed him a rite of protective magic, the shadow invades its universe. The reverend had discovered them.

Tom lives for the first time his father to fly into a fury and her mother to tremble with terror. Nevertheless, Thomas did not shout, only his face expressed his fury, he caught the arm of Merope and he takes her towards the village without paying attention on his son who looked at them without understanding. The young boy followed them at a distance, preferring to hide from the sight of his father, he entered the church in their suite but they were invalid part. Then he sat down on his usual place and waited that his parents re-made surface.

The reverend went out by a hurdy-gurdy carry wooden at the bottom of the nave; he went back up the central path of a slow and assured step. When he walked past his son, he did not send him a glance. His father disappeared behind the main entrance; Tom approached the one that he had exceeded. It was not closed as he had been afraid of it; he pushed slowly the flap and entered. The room was dark and he distinguished threatening objects but did not stop, he wanted to find his mother.

A big cupboard humanoid caught his eyes; he approached and put himself on tiptoe to look in the crack situated on the iron face. He fell backwards on the stony ground, horrified. Wide open and frightened eyes had met his. The doors of metal opened not supporting any more the weight of their burden, the body collapsed in its feet, the blood springs on him. The information put a moment to reach his brain; his father had murdered his mother. He roared and his shout echoed in all the church.

His small world was ruined by the obscurantism.

Two years later, Tom was going to return to the grammar school, since the death of her mother, he avoided his father with the biggest care, passing most of his/her time with his grandparents. July was coming to an end when a stranger appeared at the door of the manor house of Riddle, Thomas was in the church, was thus Mrs. Riddle who received the foreigner. It was a tall man with a red beard and long hair tied in a ponytail. His aquiline nose carried glasses in half-moon behind which hid lively and sparkling blue eyes.

The man appeared as Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School where he offered a place for Tom. He spent a quarter of an hour to be discussed with Mr. and Mrs. Riddle before the return of the reverend. When this one returned, he isolated himself in his office with the professor. Tom hid meadows of the door and tried to listen to their conversation, he had absolutely nothing against the fact of going to this school, and St Philip said to him absolutely nothing. The tone of voice of Thomas rose, the discussion turned in the thunderstorm, the door opened in the air, the minister showing the exit to the professor, of a sorry sight, this one walked towards the front door, it greeted the old couple Riddle and tilted slightly the head forward by looking Tom absurdly straight in the eyes.

At this moment, the understood young boy when it belonged to him to make decisions for his future, he knew that he was different from the others, who could speak to snakes except him and his deceased mother? Who knew how to make of the magic has part they? Nobody and certainly not his father, then Thomas Riddle could not understand even if he wanted it, they did not live in the same world. Tom inquired, eared and manages finally to contact professor Dumbledore who suggested meeting him to Great Hangleton on August 10th. Tom found him in the park of the city, they sat down on a bench and he listened to what the man had come say in the manor house.

"You're a wizard Tom."

On September first, Tom was at the station of King's Cross, watch over a violent quarrel had set him to his father but his decision was taken, he would follow the tracks of his mother and his people, he was not afraid and his murderer of father would soon be afraid of him and he would avenge his mother and all those who had undergone as her the incomprehension, the jealousy and the hatred of muggles. He would become master of the wizarding community and would protect this last one of the threat by all the means.

The history will prove us that he tried but drunk with power, he lost the notion of the good and the evil not to see more than the power as the only strength absolved from the world.

* * *

><p>Well, a small unpretentious OS, I hope that it has you rained or at least interested (Sorry again if you've seen some mistakes).<p>

A small message always pleases, good day (night) to you!

_Jade-oopale_


End file.
